


Jealousy

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer isn't too happy with his tactical officer. Spoilers, 1.06 "Terra Nova," 1.08 "Breaking The Ice." Evil!Archer. (07/27/2003)





	1. This Killing Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I would have let him die.

I have to admit that that frightens me.

These feelings are bad enough. Whenever they look at each other, talk to each other...I want to rip his throat out. Eight years of trying to sneak my way into Trip's arms and this worthless little Lieutenant has managed to steal him away in a matter of months.

But I can't let any of that slip into my command. It's not only wrong, it's disgusting.

No matter how much I want Reed dead, I can't allow that to affect my decisions as captain of Enterprise.

I wanted the Novan's bullet to kill him. But it didn't. I wanted the radiation on the surface to kill him. But it didn't. I wanted the ice to freeze over and trap him inside...And it would have if Trip hadn't snapped me out of it.

His voice. In the back of it I could hear him silently pleading with me to save his lover's life. I couldn't deny him. I never could. Loving him makes me weak. Makes me nearly kill a man, then save him in the next breath.

Thank him, Malcolm. He saved you.

This time.


	2. Too Many Stars

Revenge.

You knew from the moment you saw her. I knew from the moment I saw your expression. _I_ can still make _you_ jealous. I mentioned it over dinner. In reality, just a few kisses. But I insinuated more. The look on your face was priceless. You left for engineering, but I knew I'd see you again tonight.

Malcolm was in the armory. I went there under the pretence that I was checking his progress, but I couldn't help myself. I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Tonight, he's mine."

And I left him standing there, speechless.

The rush was incredible.

You came to my quarters tonight, you laughed, you made jokes but you can't fool me. So, I took you. Right then and there. It was so easy.

I wonder what that lover of yours would think if he saw you here with me.

You'll never be rid of me now. You had a slim chance before, but you forfeited yourself to me the moment you let me in. You can go back to him, but you won't be free. You'll return to my arms again and again.

Tonight, every night, you're mine. My _dear_ friend.


	3. Scent Of Fear

He's afraid of me.

And I love it.

He made excuses and ran from my room with his tail between his legs. No worries. I've got it all planned. I know what'll happen but I'll watch anyway. It should prove to be interesting.

Oh, didn't I mention I have a bird's eye view of both Malcolm's and Trip's rooms? It's a security precaution, but I put it to better use.

Just as I thought, Trip went to him, watched him sleep for a few moments, then awoke him.

Malcolm has so many priceless expressions. He looks like a lost puppy.

They talk. They argue. They screw. They argue. They talk. They sleep.

So, I cuddle up with my lap dog while Trip cuddles up with his and I do some research.

If I kill Malcolm I'll lose morale and have to go through Star Fleet procedures, and I just can't have that. All this time, I've had the means to his end right in front of me. His records. Not the dinky one that's open to the rest of the crew, but the special version for the captain's eyes only.

The path to a man's destruction lies in his past.


End file.
